


Quirky Assassins

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Quirked! Karma, Quirked! Nagisa, there's neko karma in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: After Nagisa and Karma are sent to the BNHA world, they find they've developed Quirks! Now they must learn about their new powers and learn to use them properly at U.A. High School.Mostly a comedic story centered around them having no clue how to use their own Quirks, discovering what they can do, and adjusting to the new changes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context: I had an idea for another BNHA/Assassination Classroom story, but I haven't fully figured the story out just yet. I'm using that story as a basis for these fun little oneshot ideas based around Karma and Nagisa having Quirks and learning about them, learning how to use them, and learning how to deal with the annoying parts of their abilities. The only difference between the original idea and these oneshots is Karma's Quirk, which I changed to be a lot more fun to write about. Not entirely sure if that main idea this story is based in will actually get posted, but I really liked the idea of these two dealing with Quirks. Also, in case anyone's wondering, I'm not abandoning Class Assignment! Just got distracted with another idea that I liked a lot.
> 
> Basically, how they got there isn't important to this story, but just know that Gran Torino found the two and took them to his home after Stain was caught.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

Nagisa tiredly stepped into the main area of the old pro's apartment. After the whole fiasco with those Nomu things and that Stain villain, they weren't sure where to go. Gran Torino had been kind enough to invite them with him after the two admitted they had nowhere to go.

The blunette found the old man sitting at his little booth, somehow in his hero costume and a mug on the table. "Good morning," Nagisa mumbled, dragging himself over to the table and slumping down into the seat opposite the pro.

"Morning, squirt," he replied. "I'm surprised you're up. We got back pretty late." Nagisa yawned widely, revealing a pair of snake-like fangs and a forked tongue. "Didn't know you had fangs," Gran Torino commented, not thinking much of it. There was a lot of chaos the other night, and he hadn't gotten the best look at either of the two.

The blunette raised a brow curiously at the man's statement. "Huh? I don't have fangsss-" He clapped his hand over his mouth when he found he couldn't stop the hissing noise.

The old man stared at him with confusion. "What's wrong with you, kid? You act like you haven't had your whole life to get used to that forked tongue."

"I haven't! I didn't have them before," Nagisa replied, somewhat panicked. Now wide awake, he rushed to the bathroom to see for himself. Sure enough when he looked in the mirror, there were two fangs in place of his top canine teeth and a forked tongue.

The blunette stared in shock as he ran a finger down one of the teeth. In a way it was cool. He had always wondered how it would be to have some special ability, but so far all it had done was hinder his ability to say words with an 's' sound in it.

Gran Torino entered the bathroom, looking more concerned than confused now. "I'm guessing this is new to you, huh?" Still taking in the detail of his new features, the blunette nodded. The old pro sighed heavily, "I was afraid that's how you'd answer. In that case, we should probably check on your friend."

Nagisa slapped his forehead in realization. "Right, Karma!" If he had developed some weird mutations in a world where this was considered normal, then there was a chance Karma had as well.

Walking back out to the main room, the two headed into the living area of the room where the redhead was supposed to sleep. There was only one extra room, so one of them ended up sleeping on the couch. There was a soft, hardly audible purring noise in the room, one that they couldn't hear from the kitchen area of the floor, and a pile of blankets on the couch seemed to be the source

As they got closer, the noise got louder and more noticeable. After Gran Torino pulled the blanket off, they both figured out why. On top of Karma's head were a pair of red cat ears, and beside him was a sleek, red tail. Blinking at the sudden bright light, the red-head sat up. "Hey, what's with wakin' me up so early?" he asked, scratching the back of his head and having not noticed his new features.

"Oh, well this is great," Gran Torino grumbled sarcastically to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. He was old and didn't have the best eyesight, but even he was sure the red-head didn't have those features the other night.

Karma looked at him confusedly until his hand brushed against the tail. Glancing down, he stared at the appendage, unsure of what to think. He reached behind himself and found that the tail connected to the base of his back. "What the-" Reaching up to his head, he found the soft, red ears. "The hell's going on?!" he asked, a tad panicked just like Nagisa had been.

Nagisa only shrugged while Gran Torino answered, "Neither of us know. If I were to guess, I'd say you've both developed Quirks."

"You mean we've got super powers now?" Karma asked, now examining his tail. The old man had given them a basic rundown the other night after they asked about the array of pro heroes.

"Looks like that to me," he shrugged in response. "There's only one way to know for sure, and that's for them to check your DNA. Good thing I was going to the hospital to check on Toshinori's boy." The old man suddenly pointed at the two. "Get dressed. We're leaving for Hosu General Hospital as soon as possible." 


	2. Extras 1: Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I totally forgot about this story somehow. Things got pretty hectic near the end of summer and on top of updating another Assassination Classroom/BNHA story, this one sorta slipped my mind. I don’t actually have the second chapter done, but I did have this written from a while ago and thought it would be nice to update this story after so long. It’s not an official chapter, just a fun extra chapter that has plays with the concepts of their Quirks and the setting they’re in. In terms of the whole story, this would I guess be non-canon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Assassination Classroom.

Karma stretched and yawned on one of the couches of the Heights Alliance common room, beginning to wake up from a short nap. Ever since he had gotten the Quirk and the cat characteristics, he had found that he liked napping and tended to doze off more often than he used to, just like a real cat. 

He turned over to get more comfortable, preparing to keep dozing, but the distinct sound of a bell jingling made his ears perk up. Sitting up, he glanced around, hearing the jingling once again, but he only saw a few students, both 1-A and 3-E, in the kitchen at the tables doing various activities. 

“Wait-” Reaching up, he found something around his neck with what felt like a little ball hanging from it, and he instantly knew what it was and where the jingling was coming from. The red-head’s ears flattened against his head, his face pulled into a sort of angry smile, and his tail tapped against the cushion of the couch angrily. 

He stood abruptly from the couch and made his way over to the group of students at the tables, the little bell around his neck chiming all the way much to his annoyance. The others had turned to look at him before he had reached the tables, a few beginning to snicker when they saw the bell around his neck. “Alright, whoever did it better fess up,” he demanded firmly, placing his hands on the table and glaring around at the others, which didn’t put a damper on their amusement in the slightest.

They all remained silent, only a few giggles and snickers being heard, until Mina snorted and burst out into a fit of laughter, dropping her hand of cards onto the table to hold her stomach. After her, everyone, save for Nagisa and Midoriya, joined in on laughing at his current situation, furthering his irritation. “I don’t know who did it, but I wish I had thought of it before them!” the pink-skinned girl finally said, another snort and more laughter following. 

Karma’s ear twitched with annoyance, and he made a mental note to vandalize the pinkette the next time she fell asleep while studying as payback. He turned his sharp eyes onto Nakamura, the only other person in the room who he suspected would do something like this. “Nakamura?” 

“Hey, don’t look at me,” she held up her hands with a wry smile. “I have a sense of self preservation. Whoever put that bell on you clearly doesn’t.” 

The red-head stood up from his leaning position, bringing his attention back to the bell as it chimed with his movement. Growling, he reached behind his neck to take the thing off only to find an odd mechanism on the back, one that didn’t have any clips to undo. “What the-?” He searched more frantically for how he was supposed to unlatch the bell. “Can I not take this thing off?!”

Finally, he gave up trying to unlatch it and instead attempted to cut through it with his claws, something he also gave up on after finding that his claws couldn’t pierce the material. “What is this made of?!” he grumbled, deactivating his Quirk and pulling on the accessory. 

“Sounds like everyone’s having a fun time,” Korosensei observed aloud as he slithered into the room. “What’s all the excitement about?” 

“Someone thought it would be funny to put a bell on Karma,” Nakamura answered casually. “And they were right,” she added quietly with an amused smile that only grew when she saw said red-head’s tail slashing at the air. 

“And we’re trying to find who did it,” Karma added, choosing to ignore the blonde. 

Korosensei let out his signature giggle, a tentacle coming up to cover part of his cheek. “Well, I’ll go ahead and tell you now: I’m the culprit!” he exclaimed suddenly, a few giggles that they all assumed were supposed to sound evil following his statement. “It’s payback for stealing my gelato!”

“No wonder I can’t take it off. You’re the one who put it on me,” the red-head realized, his ears flattening themselves again. 

“Yes! The mechanism was specially made by moi to ensure that you couldn’t take it off unless you use this key,” the octopus explained, holding up a small silver key in between his tendrils. “I’ll take it off at the end of the day unless you want to try your luck at snatching it from me,” he teased, waving the key in front of the red-head. 

He glared at the key as if it were the one to blame before he tried to snatch it from the octopus even though he knew it was useless. As expected, Korosensei had pulled his tentacle away before Karma even came close to it and giggled again. “You may be faster now, but you’re still not mach twenty fast!” 

His ears angled themselves back again and the tail began flicking back and forth with irritation, which only seemed to make it all the more enjoyable for the octopus. “Aw, did I make the kitty angry?” he taunted in a voice that sounded way too much like baby talk.

The red-head growled, the tail behind him flicking uncontrollably. He glared hard at Korosensei, baring his fangs, but said nothing. Korosensei giggled again, “They’re so cute when they get angry.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short first chapter, but a lot of fun to write. I plan to post some more oneshots. They'll sort of follow a timeline, so the next bit will be them at Hosu General Hospital then likely U.A. Anyhow, I'll keep from saying much about their Quirks. You'll learn about them soon enough, but I felt a cat-based Quirk was fitting for Karma given that cats are usually stereotyped as mischievous, lazy little jerkwads. Nagisa's obviously came from the snake imagery that he usually has during assassinations. Anyhow, this was fun to write. Will likely update soon.


End file.
